


[Podfic] 911, What's Your Emergency?

by murple



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), The Usher Foundation (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murple/pseuds/murple
Summary: Statement of Jennifer Bastian, recorded at the Usher Foundation 25 May 2012, regarding an incident that occurred while she was working as a 911 dispatcher.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] 911, What's Your Emergency?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [911, What's Your Emergency?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300778) by [Lanyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Lanyare). 



> big thanks to lanyare, who gave me permission to do this. I found their fic while digging through statement fics that could work with my accent and found the entire concept of it super interesting and absolutely genius, so I HAD to do it
> 
> sorry it took so long lol, I finished recording at like,,, mid-june, then completely forgot about the rest of the editing and uploading
> 
> this is my first podfic, but I used to make a wtnv-style satire podcast about my school and was really missing producing it, what with the schools closing and all that, so this was super fun to do
> 
> enjoy!

[murple](https://soundcloud.com/murple-x) · [911, What's Your Emergency?](https://soundcloud.com/murple-x/911-whats-your-emergency/s-cRvAJUjitMi)

  
  


Sound effects:

<https://freesound.org/s/381167/>

<https://freesound.org/s/174503/>

<https://freesound.org/s/273438/>


End file.
